


who knew vomit would be fate's catalyst

by JessIero



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, h2o vanoss - Freeform, ive missed writing aha, real world AU, rollercoaster, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessIero/pseuds/JessIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on the tumblr post about cute au's</p>
<p>'my friends forced me to ride this roller coaster but i just ate so now i puked all over the floor and you are an amusement park staff who is rushing over to help me but oh god you’re cute and i have chunks of barf on my lips” au'</p>
            </blockquote>





	who knew vomit would be fate's catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't wrote in a while so yeah bit rusty. I'd appreciate feedback!   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!!

“Don’t be such a fuckin wimp, Evan. It won’t kill you just get on” Tyler said as he roughly dragged Evan towards the rollercoaster. 

After a half an hour wait, a roller coaster ride that Evan swore had like twenty flips on it, and a hideous mid-ride photo, they were out of the ride. With it being about an hour before the amusement park closes, the group headed to the next, and probably their last, ride in the day. 

“Dude that last ride was so fucking good we should go on that again” Mini said between slurps of his slushie. Evan began feeling the effects of going on a ride just after eating.   
“Nah, man, I say we head down towards the parking lot and go on that fucking huge ride we saw when we came in. The one that like shoots you into the air?” Tyler stopped to point to the ride, which was actually just as huge as he’d mentioned, considering the group could all see it from the other end of the park.   
“No, I still like that ride we just went on” Mini said, slightly stronger in his tone.   
“No dude, we just fucking went on it. We aren’t going on it again.” The two hadn’t even noticed how pale Evan’s face was, caught up in the argument they were having.   
“Tyler shut the fuck up, if we go now we can go on both”-“Well I don’t wanna go on both, for fuck sake, Evan tell himmm” Tyler started to drag out, like a child arguing with their sibling, attempting to get their mother on their side.   
“Yeah, Evan. Tell him for being a fuckin douc- Woah Evan, you good man?” Mini span round mid-sentence to see Evan gripping the little wall next to him, practically dry heaving.   
“Yeah, I think s-“Evan gagged, and lifted the back of his hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, “-so, I just feel a bit...erm, just a bit…” Evan trailed off as he felt the food he ate earlier rise up his throat. His eyes widened slightly as he turned quickly to find a place to vomit, as the other two just took a big step back. Evan hunched over and threw back up the lunch he paid way too much for earlier in the day. His throat burned and his eyes watered from the sheer stinging he could feel all the way up to the back of his nose. He could hear the two next to him sighing and giving sympathetic ‘aw Ev’s every now and then for what felt like hours of throwing up.

 

Evan stood up straight again, weakly when he felt like he wasn’t expelling all the food in his stomach.

“Knew that ride was a fuckin’ bad idea” he smirked at Tyler, who threw an apologetic smile back at him. Somewhere between mocking from Tyler and a slowly moving hand on his back from Mini, Evan glanced up to see someone in a dark blue shirt running at him. Even from where Evan was stood, he could see the park’s logo on the man’s shirt, and Evan felt like he was about to be told off for throwing up on the ground, and not in the bin, which to be fair, was closer than Evan realised at the time. 

“Sir! Sir!” Evan looked up at the guy and was slightly taken back. The park worker was hot. Like, really hot. His short black hair was messed up, not being helped by the speed he was running at the trio. As he got closer, Evan looked at the guy’s face. Blue eyes were never something Evan really cared about but on this guy it just worked. He was definitely shorter than Evan, a common thing considering just how tall Evan actually is. His arms weren’t huge, but he looked like he could throw a good punch. Not a bodybuilder, but enough to stretch out his sleeves tight over them. He had oddly dark pink lips, worked well with his eyes, they were a bit plump and moving and it was only at that point Evan realised he had totally blanked out on everything but the man in front of him. 

“Sir? Are you okay?” the man asked for what must have been the seventh time.   
“errrrrrrrr-yeah yeah I’m fine thank you” Evan tripped over his response, cheeks slightly flushed.   
“Are you sure? You threw up a lot there dude, we have medics on site that I could take you if you still don’t feel well” The guy handed him a water bottle, which Evan gladly took from him.   
“Honestly, I’m fine, I swear. I just ate and then went on that thing”, Evan gestured behind him, “Like I say, I’m good now. Thank you,” Evan squinted at his name tag, “Jonathan.” Evan smiled gratefully.   
“Ah I’m glad, and I wouldn’t recommend eating and then going on a rollercoaster anywhere to be honest, don’t sound fun on the stomach,” Jonathan started to giggle and Evan swore to himself that this is what angels sound like. “and call me Jon, stupid managers won’t change my tag”  
“Yeah, I mean I tried not to but someone,” Evan turned to look at Tyler who was busy arguing over which rollercoaster they should go on next, “made me, and it’s nice to meet you Jon, I’m Evan”   
Jon laughed, “Nice to meet you too, Evan. Well I need to clean this up now, and for your friends back there, I’d recommend the Cliff Hanger” Jon nodded over to the tall ride at the park opening.   
“Yeah really sorry about that dude, I’ll stay and help! Those two fucktards can do whatever they want, the park will be closed by the time they’re done arguing”   
“Hey, fuck off” Mini obviously heard Evan’s insult. Evan laughed as poured some of the water out from his bottle over the mess he’d made on the floor, attempting to wash it down the drain. “You two go do whatever, I’m staying here with Jon and fixing this shit” Evan looked over at Jon and winked. Jon giggled and turned his head to hide his cheeks heating up.  
“Alright well we’ll meet you in the car when you’re done being gay as shit” Tyler said as he started walking.  
“Fucking says you” Mini laughed.   
“Ugh shut the fuck up” Tyler said, wrapping his arm round Mini and placing a small kiss on the top of his head as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhh so yeah that's that!! I'm probably gonna write more from that post just because I like the au's and I miss writing. Anyway, who liked the surprise MiniCat at the end lmaoo   
> Hope I did it justice! Feedback would be lovely!! byeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
